1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fire hydrants in particular for providing a tamper proof hydrant arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for instance, to provide for a fire hydrant which may not be operated by unauthorized persons and which can be operated only by use of a key member, the hydrant being arranged so that the outlets there are normally covered and can only be uncovered when the hydrant is unlocked and in particular the hydrant valve nut member is concealed which is located on top of the hydrant and which controls the opening and closing of the hydrant valve. Such an arrangement is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,576 to W. Kennedy. Further there is shown U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,148 to R. Mongelluzzo et al. a locking arrangement for a hydrant that includes lock bolt means removably received in the bolt opening in the housing and in the valve stem for securing the cap means over the valve stem and preventing movement of the valve stem. Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,131 to R. Diaz discloses a hydrant arrangement where the nut that operates the valve is concealed and a special wrench is required to engage the nut through a limited access. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,498 to G. Manahan provides for a top barrel bonnet to the top of hydrant for limiting operation of the hydrant valve. Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,249 to R. Diaz provides for a novel wrench arrangement to operate the top collar covering the hydrant valve whereby the hydrant valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,877 to Peter Franceschi provides for a tamper proof locking system for a standard fire hydrant which includes a cap assembly that fits over the valve stem of the hydrant and can only be operated by a special wrench.
None of the foregoing patents disclose an arrangement for locking the hydrant discharge pipe which extends out of the side of the hydrant as distinguished from the top of the hydrant which has the nut for operating the valve stem. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,361 to E. Oakey does disclose a fire hydrant protection device which prevents unauthorized individuals from tampering with the fire hydrant where there is provided an outlet cap member having a projection for engagement by a special wrench for removal or installation of the cap and a cover member movably associated therewith preventing access to the cap member projection. Also such a tamper proof device can be installed over the valve actuating mechanism, however, there is nothing in the prior art that shows an arrangement for preventing access to the hydrant discharge pipe which includes a cap and cover therefor provided with suitable orifice structure operated by a wrench that will open the discharge pipe as well as the hydrant valve.
Removal of the cap in the prior art under emergency conditions is quite difficult and introduction of any foreign objects under the rotating cap makes it most difficult to remove the cap for hydrant operation. In addition firefighters must carry several tools to operate the hydrant, one for the standard pentagon projection and one for the prior art device.